


Her Smile

by Snooktook



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooktook/pseuds/Snooktook





	Her Smile

Hetty loved Penelope's smile. It wasn't a particularly wide or bright smile ( it was barely a lip quirk), but it was a still a nice smile that carried all of its owner's kindness and gentleness with it.


End file.
